


The Value of Things

by The_Grift



Category: Scion (Tabletop RPG)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grift/pseuds/The_Grift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Templeton and Knut discuss magic and the value of secret knowledge is evaluated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Things

“By Bragi’s harp, that is the stupidest thing you’ve ever said!” roared Knut.

Knut walked down the sidewalk of Clark Street with another man. Both were dressed nattily with allowances for the weather. It was one of those unexpected 80 degree days in Chicago. The sort that heralds the arrival of spring after the long winter. They’re often followed by a frost the next day, so Chicagoans grasp onto them with maniacal glee and today was no exception. The sidewalks were crowded with window-shoppers and sidewalk cafe patrons dressed in an odd mixture of shorts and coats, clearly showing the optimists from the pessimists. Heads turned to see where the noise came from. Knut noticed and waved cheerily at them.

Templeton smirked. “All I’m saying is that magic is a living thing. Sticking it in a book is like plucking a flower and then smashing it onto a page to transfer the pigment. You might get something pretty but it is NOT what it was.”

“And so how do you propose you should learn magic?” asked Knut.

“Private instruction.” said both at the same time.

“This is not the first time we’ve had this discussion Templeton.” said Knut.

“Really it is the only way to understand the nuance and adapt it to your own essence properly.” continued Templeton.

“If we don’t preserve this knowledge, then it is lost forever. Are you familiar with the ancient Catalhöyük Gestures of Power? No? Well *neither is anyone else,* because no one bothered to transcribe them! How can you…someone who loves stories…tolerate the idea that they’d be lost?” asked Knut with an air of good-natured exasperation.

“Maybe they deserve to be lost, some knowledge is too dangerous in the hands of the uneducated.”

“Oh, by the useless eyes of Hodor, I take back my earlier statement…THAT is the stupidest thing you’ve ever said. And I would think that Hermoine would agree.”

They continued walking south, stopping in front of the Swedish American Museum. Templeton reaches into his pocket and takes out a folded color photo printed on cheap xerox paper. “Speaking of dangerous knowledge…look what I tumbled upon.” He gives the paper to Knut whose scans it quickly. His eyes widen.

“I was looking for something like this three months ago! How did you..where?”

“Well, as it turns out Mut never throws away anything that mentions her. She had a copy of that scroll and I asked her Valet to inscribe a copy of it for you. Their penmanship is excellent and they’re very careful.”

“Well this is AMAZING! I can’t har…” Knut stopped abruptly. “Wait. You want something.” He eyed Templeton warily.

“I can’t put anything past you Sir’am. I am indeed looking for something. Do you remember last Midsommer? The Sons and Daughters of Sweden had a community smorgasbord.”

Knut nodded.

“I need the recipe for the Kropkakor. The recipe that won.” Templeton stated abruptly.

“You’re telling me you are wanting to trade a three-thousand year old scroll for my mother’s Kropkakor recipe.”

“Exactly so.”

“May I ask why?”

“You may.”

“Why?”

“Why do I want the Kropkakor recipe?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it was delicious.”

“And?”

Templeton raised his eyebrows quizzically. “And what?”

“Gods, surely just because something was delicious doesn’t mean it is worth a priceless scroll.”

“It was VERY delicious?…Oh! And Freya is fond of Kropkakor.”

Knut goggled. “You know, it is good that we didn’t get coffee as I suggested earlier, else I should have done a spit take there.”

“Yes I prophesied that, which is why I skipped the coffee.” said Templeton, “I jest. I didn’t want coffee.”

“So you were talking to Freya the other day and learned that she liked Kropkakor and thought, ‘oh, didn’t Knut Thorson’s mother make a fantastic kropkakor…I should go get her recipe.’?”

“Oh good god no. We would never speak to Freya or any of the others unless they talk to us directly…..Sketchy told us.”

“Dare I ask who Sketchy is?”

“You seem a brave sort.”

“Who is Sketchy?”

“Sketchy is Freya’s sous chef. She’s angling for chef de cuisine and remembers the kropkakor from last year.”

“I see.” says Knut skeptically. “So, you will give this ‘very dangerous knowledge’ in exchange for a recipe.”

“A delicious recipe. Yes. One must have priorities. Plus, Hermoine didn’t approve of my original plan.”

“Which was?”

“To ask your mother directly for it.”

“That does seem like it would be simpler.”

“Oh, I agree…but Meinie has her reasons.”

“Which are?”

“Which are what?”

“What are Hermoine’s reasons for not wanting you to ask my mother for the recipe”

“Who is to know. She’s a mystery sometimes.”

“Well I *am* quite good at mysteries.” says Knut.

“I’ve always said so, Sir’am.”

“Well, I think mom is volunteering today at the Museum. Shall we go in and fetch your recipe?”

“I was hoping you’d say so.” says Templeton as he opens the door for Knut. “Glad we could agree.”

They go inside.


End file.
